Winter Love
by manaika
Summary: A small fic made up to honor the holidays of winter. Not quite a drabble and not really a one-shot, because I’m planning to update it regulary on other Winter holidays Christmas, Silvester New Year, Valentine, White Day. Yuuram, Conzak, Gwenter/Gwenissina
1. Year 1, Future

A small Christmas piece, for this occasion, made up and written today in honor of the various pairings of Kyou kara Maou. Not quite a drabble and not really a one-shot, because I'm planning to update it next Christmas...and Valentine too. But for now, enjoy the ‚Gifting Day'.

I'm sorry for the Yuuram though...I'm not good at writing it. Forgive me?

P.S.: I'm posting it today, because I don't think that there will be many of you on tomorrow evening and early afternoon it doesn't have the atmosphere ~.^

**Year one - Future**

First 

Yuuri thought that he should've known. No, seriously, he should've. After all, if two worldy could have similar drama's, why shouldn't they have similar holidays? And yet, he didn't know, so as Günter asked him what shoud he get him for the ‚Gifting day' and Conrad answered his unspoken question with „Shin Makoku Christmas", he looked like a deer in headlights. But the surprise hadn't lasted long and soon, Yuuri was out buying presents.

He got a nice perfume for Cheri-sama, new needles for Gwendal, a beautiful porcelain vase for Günter, the book ‚Technologies of the Future' from Earth for Anissina and for Conrad new boots (because in his opinion the best swordsman of Shin Makoku and Lord Protector shouldn't wear worn out clothes), he even got a present for Yozak: a designer magazine as new inspirations for disguises.

However, he didn't know what to get for Wolfram. New nightgown? He had at least 50. Also a perfume? He would burn him. A new sword? Yuuri didn't dare to choose. Also, the most important question was: What would Wolfram like? And that was when Yuuri gave up. He knew what Wolfram would like. And he realized, he knew it all along.

And so Christmas Eve came. The maids overdid themselves and prepared for the castle a grand dinner, several types of food – fish, pork, cookies (though, the majority of them were made by Gwendal, because he had no time to buy presents), everything you could even think about, it was there on the table. It was customary in Shin Makoku that first the dinner was eaten and only after that the presents unpacked.

It was done at the dinning table, because it was the dinning table which united the family and it was the head of the family who brought the presents. They had a little argument about who would take this task over (the hottest candidates were Cheri-sama and for some reason Yuuri), when Gwendal volunteered, claiming that since he didn't get any present, he would be the one to bring them. Nobody could deny the Chieff of State this small request and so he became the one who laid the presents in front of the respective ones.

Besides Yuuri's presents there were many more and there was none nobody would've disliked. Only Wolfram looked very disappointed and angry for a split second as he discovered there was one present less - Yuuri's was missing. That was when the Maou stood up and turned towards his fiancé.

„Wolfram," he started, „I'm sorry that I didn't buy you anything, but there seemed to be nothing apropriate I could give you...at least nothing that could be bought for money. I was really thinking very hard what you would like me to give...and seriously, I should'nt have needed to think about it. There's nothing I could make you happy with and really, that's the only thing I want to: Make you happy. Wolfram...I know I always said that our engagement was an accdent...and really, it was, but now...I realise...that it was the best accident I could have ever caused. Wolfram, my present for you is contradictionaly something that I would like: The next year at this time, I don't want you to be my fiancé. I want you to be my husband."

„Yu-Yuuri..." Wolfram couldn't continue as his voice broke and his eye filled with tears and he threw himself on his future-husband's neck and sobbed.

„And you know Wolfram, so you have also something to remind you of this moment..." Yuuri let his actions finish the sentence as he pulled Wolfram away only enough to press his lips against the beautifull boy's.

*

Second

Later, as they were cuddling on a couch, covered with a plushy blanket, while the two remaining brothers were watching them with content smiles.

Gwendal was happy for his little brother, even if he was a little reluctant to give the little-one away, being still protective as he was. But as he saw the happiness shining in the esmerald orbs, he couldn't but be content. His only worry was his younger brother.

Conrad was smiling as he watched the two boys holding eachother close. In spite of himself, he was smiling. Yes, it was true – he had been hoping for a relationship with His Majesty as he was forst brought to Shin Makoku, he had waited for two decades for that patiently...and then his secret crush got himself engaged to his younger brother in front of his eyes, maybe an hour before Conrad wanted to approach him, having prepared the moment for what seemed forever. And then...Then there was nothing left for him that to remain the ever smiling godfather, protecting his king and the nearest thing to a son he ever had. True, he never really lost hope and for some time it seemed that his feelings were requitted, but now that he saw the two...A good commander knew when a battle was lost...if it ever was a battle, that is. Because now he saw, he was but a someone more of a brother and less of a father to Yuuri. Nothing more...and nothing less.

„Are you alright?" a gruff voice from beside him sounded and he turned to his older brother.

„Yes. Yes, I am. They are happy...that's all that matters."

A short silence. „I see." Again silence, hesitating. „You know, if you need something..."

„I know. I know, brother, I know." A small sigh escaped his lips and a strong, calloused hand grasped his, squeezing it. He squeezed back. „But I'm fine. Yet still, thank you."

They looked into eachothers eyes, one concerned the other accepting. Finally, Gwendal nodded and pulled his hand back. „Very well."

Suddenly there was a whiny moan and a lavendel-haired petite man was hurrying across the room, calling: „Your Majestyyyyy..."

The two brothers watched him.

„And you?" Conrad asked. „What about you?"

Gwendal stayed silent, his gaze unfocused.

„You have grown tire of waiting, haven't you?"

Gwendal's eyes averted his gaze to the floor.

This time it was Conrad who laid his hand onto his brother's and squeezed it with a strength of a swordsman. „You know," Gwendal gave him a sideway glance, „sometimes there are situation, when it's better to let go of the past and look around in the present." His eyes wandered somewhere behind his older brother. „Because sometimes we don't notice the present when we mourn over the past. People who care. People who watch."

Gwendal turned around to what his brother was looking at only to see a set of crimson standing next to the window, looking at the sunset almost melancholy. Then he turned back to the brunette. „Perhaps you're right."

Their eyes went back to watching the group of two youths and a efeminate man, who have been joined by a blond woman and was causing a small commotion. It was a rather familial scene.

Conrad looked at Gwendal again. „I'm not needed here anymore. There is something I have to do."

„Grasping the present?"

Conrad smiled. „Yes. Yes, just like that."

„Very well. He has been waiting for long enough."

„I know. And she too, by the way."

As Gwendal didn't answer, Conrad stood up and excused himself, leaving the room unnoticed.

*

Third

Yozak was looking into the fire with unfocused eyes, a small Christmas tree (as long as it could be called a tree) next to him, the only decoration a red lamette, framing the small plant. Another Eve alone, in his small cottage at the end of a small village, completely hidden by the trees. The ‚Gifting Day'...one was supposed to give a gift for his loved ones. In the evening for his family, the next morning for his friends and at sunset for his beloved. It was a nice holiday and it left him with a fuzzy feeling, but still, alone. His Gifting Day would start tomorrow morning, when Conrad would come and they would spend the whole day together, untill evening, when Conrad would leave...before the Sun begun to set. Sure there have been several innuendos between them, but...But for now, he was staring alone into the fireplace. Or so he thought, because suddenly there was a knock on the door. A knock he knew, by Heart. He slowly stood up and headed towards the door. Could it be? Could it really be?

It could. It could, because as he opened the door, a swordsman stood in front of him, in a brown winter-coat and new boots, but without any cap, smiling almost embarassedly. „Hey there."

Yozak couldn't help it: He was gaping, his mouth ajar.

„Can I come in?"

Those words tore him out of his awe and he stepped hurriedly aside. „Sure, come in, feel like home."

And Conrad stepped in. Yozak took his coat and whild he put it onto the hanger, Conrad took of his polished boots.

„New?"

„His Majesty gave them to me."

He turned to Yozak, his smile encouraging him to ask the question which hung between them. Finally Yozak blurted out: „What are you doing here?"

„Grasping the present."

„I beg your pardon?"

„A good commander knows when a supposed fight i slost."

„Would you stop speaking in riddles?"

„Yuuri and Wolfram are getting married."

„Oh."

For a minute there was absolute silence between them.

„I see." Something in the tone was off and the look in the eyes...was that sadness? „So now you need what? Somebody to comfort you? Or a replacement? Which one is it?"

„Yozak..."

„I'm tired of you pretending."

„Who said I was pretending?" The tone was serious, almost angry and Yozak's eyes flew open at the anger burning in those honey orbs.

„I...you...You never..."

Conrad interrupted him with a sigh. „I know...I'm sorry. I never knew, no wait, I did know, I just refused to see how much you care about me. For these past 20 years I was hoping for something new, you were there, watching, waiting for when I finally would see...I knew you cared, I saw the love in your eyes, but I decided that it wasn't you whom I wanted. Today I realized how wrong I was. Today I realized how much...how very much I love you. I miss you Yozak. I miss you."

„Conrad...I...I already thought, that friendship was the best I could recieve from you, but it hurt so much..."

„Why did you never say anything?"

„Because if friendship was the most, I didn't want to lose it."

„Yet, you have more. You always had more."

„Conrad..."

„I want a future and I want it with you. I want to fill the empty place in your heart: I want to be your family. Marry me?"

There was a blurr of movement and the sound of a loud smack filled the room as Conrad's head flew to the side. But it snapped immediately back towards Yozak. The eyes of the both of them held a surprised, shocked, in a way even scared look, before they both blurted out a simultanous: „Yes!" And a moment later they were in each other's arms, their lips entwined in a feverish kiss.

More than half an hour later they were laying in front of the fireplace, naked, save for the blankets covering them, holding each other close. Yozak was half-lieing on Conrad, his hand over the other's heart, while the swordsman was on this back, staring into the cieling, a tired, but content smile on his face. Suddenly a thought came to Yozak.

„Conrad..."

„Hmm?"

„About the family thing..." Honey-brown eyes settled on him. „How about I don't brew that herbal tea this time?"

„I wonder..."

Yozak propped himself up. „Don't you want to?"

„Do you?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally Yozak answered. „It will take it's time anyway." He looked away. „I heard that those who have been drinking it regulary after sex, need time to be able to bear children. And halfmazoku moreso. It will take months, maybe even a few years." He looked at Conrad again. „How about it?"

Conrad looked thoughtful as he stroked Yozak's shoulder gently and his gaze rested on the well-muscled stomach of his lover. „Children, huh?" he finally sounded and a small smile spread across his lips. A genuine one. „I guess it would be nice to be a father. And certainly fun trying."

„Is that a yes?"

„Yup."

Yozak grinned from ear to ear and threw himself onto the swordsman again, kissing him passionately. Conrad laughed into the kiss and flipped them over.

-*

Maybe presents weren't really what counted...Maybe it was the thought behind it...or maybe the purpose, the three males thought as they kept watching their beloved ones.

* * *

I hope you liked it and are looking forward to Valentine's day...and of course White Day ^_~

R&R!

Mana/Aki


	2. Year 1, Resolution

Did I say alentine? I meant Silvester! *grin*

**Silvester, Year One: Resolution**

First

Gwendal was nervous. Yes, Gwendal von Voltaire was nervous. Nervous and maybe even a little afraid. Afraid. Gwendal von Voltaire. Gwendal himself couldn't believe it and yet it was still reality. What was even more – he was nervous because of a woman...but maybe it wasn't as surprising if we consider that aforementioned woman was Anissina von Kharbelnikoff, who always tortured him with her experimants and inventions. And today would be most critical. It was the last day of the year, ‚the Rebirth Day' and it was always celebrated with grandious fireworks at midnight. And it was always Anissina who made the fireworks. And it was always Gwendal who ‚assited' her. But not this year, he swore to himself. This year he would stand his ground like a man and say no. He had to show her his dominance. He had to convince her that he was a man of power in order to...

In order to what? For her to finally allow to court him? To marry her? Gwendal sighed. No. Anissina would never marry someone, much less him, Gwendal knew. She swore that to herself and Gwendal had no right to persuade her...And he didn't want her only as a lover, as something unbound. He wanted her to be his and only his. But that was as likely to happen that Conrad proposes to Yozak. While Gwendal knew how his brother loved Yozak, he also knew about the strong sense for duty, which didn't allow Conrad such a luxury as marriage.

Since the Gifting Day Conrad was with Yozak wherever it was that Yozak lived. And sincerely speaking, Gwendal missed him. In spite of being 60 years younger, Conrad could always give such a good advice...Like that one a week ago: _Move on..._

Yeah. Move on. Gwendal wanted to, he really did, but...

_She's waiting..._

It was just his imagination. Anissina? Waiting? For him? It even sounded riduculous.

Then why, why was there this small hope in his heart? Then why did he decide to move on? Then why did he want to try so desperately?

Gwendal sighed as he finally gave up and removed the several locks from his door. Vagualy he thought that this year will be indeed else than those prior.

Anissina was running through the castle, fuming as she made her way towards Gwendal's room, her new invention ‚Pick-every-lock-in-a-second-kun' in her hand. She has been working on this invention the whole year as it became clear that this time Gwendal would hide in his room instead of baricading himself in his office. After all, he would never allow her to use ‚Remove-the-barricade-and-go-on-kun' again this year.

Soon, she caught a glimpse of long black hair and her eyes lit up. A-ha! She hurried towards the spot where she saw those black locks appear and as she turned the corner, he indeed was there: The target of her interest: Lord Gwendal von Voltaire.

„Gwendal!"

The man whipped around and Anissina expected him to start running. That was when she learned how full of surprises he was, because he smiled. Gwendal smiled. Gwendal _gave __her_a smile.

„Anissina."

To surprise her even more, he started walking towards her.

„I was looking for you. I thought that maybe I could help you out with the preparations."

She blinked. „Huh?"

„I asked if I could help."

Suddenly an almost serene smile spread across Anissina's face and she closed her eyes, nodding. „Yes, that'd be nice."

Second

Yuuri was standing on the snow-covered balcony, watching the last preparations for the ‚Rebirth Day Festival '. His eyes caught a sight of Gwendal carrying a large box, Anissina next to him. Even from the distance Yuuri could hear that they were having an easy, cheerfull conversation. It made him smile.

The Sun had already set and it was beginning to get dark very quickly. The Fireworks would start soon.

„You cheating wimp! What are you staring at?! Some beautifull girl?!"

Yuuri turned halfway around and smiled at his yet fiancé, standing a feet behind him. „I have no reason to." He turned around and looked at the pair again, Wolfram following his gaze.

As he set eyes on them, the blonde's frown turned into a smile too. „Brother, huh?" He leaned against the rail. „I wonder what made him finally change his mind. He has been chasing after Günter for 50 years, after all."

Yuuri chcukled. „Maybe a kitty pecked him..."

Wolfram gave him a startled look. „Kitty? What kitty?"

„A big one with a brown mane and golden eyes."

„A big...kitty..."

Yuuri laughed again. „Nevermind."

And without any further explanation, he yanked Wolfram forward and kissed him, effectively stoping every argument the blonde could come up with.

As they parted, their lips were swollen and faces flushed and all that Wolfram could say was a weak: „Wimp...Instead of explaining...doing...things to me."

Yuuri could only smile. „Yeah."

That was when a firework errupted just above their heads.

He couldn't but wonder how Conrad was doing.

Third

„It has started!" Yozak exclaimed as he abandoned his spot at the stove an ran out of his small cottage, ignoring the chuckling wordsman in the comfy couch, the new scabbard next to him. Yozak found that fireworks were delightfull and a wonderfull sight to look at. The outbursts of a billion shades of colors, lightening up the dark sky, painting it like no other painter could, drowning it in a light so bright and colorfull.

„You'll catch a cold."

Suddenly a blanket was drapped over him and the pot of hot chocolate he has been cooking a minute ago pressed into his hands, a smiling Conrad looking at him with eyes full of love. Love for him and only him. It still made Yozak's stomach flutter and knees grow weak as he realized that.

„Thanks." He said and took a sip of the hot liquid. He frowned as he realized it was a little burned.

„I still haven't thanked you for that yield, have I?"

„You're poor at starting a conversation. Even moreso if it's to change a subject."

„And what subject might that be?" Conrad asked amused.

„That I burned the chocolate."

„It doesn't taste bad." Conrad smiled fondly. „It actually brings back memories from when you first cooked it for me. Remember?"

Yozak smiled nostalgically. „Yeah...It was a winter like this...The snow stood us to the chin. We were soaked as we arrived at home. My foster mother taught me how to cook chocolate just a week ago and so I stood to the stove and tried to do it for you." For a second he was silent, caught in the memory. „You're right. It was worse than this." He took another gulp.

Conrad chuckled soundlessly. „I still liked it. You made it."

They smiled at each other and basked in the silence for a while, watching the fireworks errupt above the place where Blood Pledge Castle laid.

Suddenly Yozak sounded. „Young Master is coming over tomorrow, isn't he?"

„Yeah. Along with Wolfram and Greta. Gwendal will probably stay at the castle."

„That will make Lady Anissina happy."

They both smiled slyly.

„It was a good thing you pushed him a little forward."

„I know."

„So modest..."

„That's why you love me so."

„Wagamama pu."

„That's me alright. And right now, Us and Our Spoiledness would wish for-"

Yozak sighed before Conrad could finish that sentence, but smiling in spite of himself. „Then get inside, Your Excellency. I'm not doing it out in the cold only to catch a flu, because of you."

„You wouldn't do that little pleasure for me?"

„Shut up and get inside captain."

„Roger that lieutenant."

* * *

Second piece ready! ^^

Hope you all liked it!

mana


	3. Year 1, Change

Sorry that I didn't update this on New Year right away, but I wasn't online for the first two days and then I was working on a challenge for kkm_media on lj. But now the New Year's Day is completed and on too, so feel free to enjoy it ~.^

**Year 1, New Year: Change**

First

In the first morning of the new year Wolfram woke up to the rustling of clothes and excited footsteps. He sat up and rubbed his sleepridden eyes to finally open them, only to be greeted by the sight of a rushing Yuuri getting hurriedly dressed.

„Yuuri?"

„Wolfram! Wake up, come on!"

„What the..."

„We're visiting Conrad and Yozak for lunch!"

„Yuuri, it's 8 in the morning..."

„Yeah, but we have to travel for 2 hours."

„That makes two more hours of sleep. Come back to bed...it's cold without you..."

Yuuri chuckled and went to the bed and planted a kiss onto Wolfram's forehead.

„But we still have to get dressed and eat breakfest. Come on, sleepihead."

Wolfram sighed.

*

Half an hour later they were at the breakfest table, enjoying the first meal and the freshness of the first morning of the year and an hour later they were in the carriage together with Greta, while Gwendal was giving the driver instructions how to get to Yozak. They decided to go by carriage because of the cold and the snow, which would make an unpleasent ride both to the riders and the horses and finally they broke off and Greta waved and called a goodbye.

Not half an hour passed and Yuuri, who was never a patient person when sitting in carriages, was squirming in his seat, looking outside and then back inside. And outside and again inside. And again. And again.

„Yuuri! Can't you simply sit still?!"

„But Wolfram! This is so exciting! We're going to Yozak's house!"

„So what?"

„Yozak's!"

„What's so special on it? It's a small nothing in the far end of a small village in the middle of nowhere."

„But it's still Yozak's!"

„Like the most working people, he has a house too. Or did you actually think he was homeless? With that pay?!"

„Uncle Gwendal is generous ne?" Greta sked and Wolfram gave her a smile.

„Ehehe..." the sheepish smile said that indeed, that was exactly what Yuuri had been thinking. „I just...never thought about it. I always assumed he had his quarters in the castle, though, thinking about it now, he is almost never around there..."

Wolfram sighed his second sigh. Maybe he should start to keep a count? „Yes, he has an own room, but he uses it only rarely, in case Gwendal orders him to stay available. But otherwise, brother gives him instructions, right after he completed a mission, of how long he can take a break and when is the latest date to head on a new misison. Yozak uses his... ‚house' for free time and rest. Brother respects this privacy and never contacts him when he's there."

Yuuri was gaping a little. „I...see..."

Greta squeeled in delight. „Gwendal's so awesome!"

„From the castle only Conrad has visited him so far."

Yuuri grinned. „Privacy, eh? Well I guess Blood Pledge Castle is the least private place."

„Hmph. Speking of which, didn't you forget something?"

„And what?"

„Our wedding, you wimp. We should start planning it the soonest possible!"

„And I'll be your flower girl!"

„We would love that Greta." Wolfram replied while Yuuri shrunk in his seat. Maybe he has been a little too eager with that idea. Maybe there was a way too stop it?

*

Second

By the faintest sound of the neighingo of the horses Conrad bolted out of his seat and with a „They're here.", he run out, without even pulling his coat on.

Yozak sighed, remembering his thoughts from a week ago. Maybe he should overthink that idea with the wedding? ...Nah.

He put the hot broth onto the table and checked on the pork, before turning the stove off just in time as Conrad brought the royal family inside.

„Feel like home."

Yozak gave him a dark look. „My home."

Conrad smiled sheepishly and closed the door while Yozak shook his head and went to welcome their guests. „He's right though. Feel like home. Though, it's a bit serene."

„It's awesome!" Greta exclaimed and run to the fireplce.

„Carefull princess, don't get yourself burned!" Yozak winked and Greta giggled.

„It is really a beautifull place." Yuuri said as he looked around himself. It was made of thick, wooden bricks, but the base was of stone blocks, similar to those of the fireplace. A fluffy carpet was spread through the living room and heavy curtains hung at the window, providing a good isolation not only from the coldness of the winter but also from the heat of the summer. All in all it held a warmth and seemed to be welcoming every visitor. Like a real home.

„It's really very nice. Warm."

„You flatter me, Your Majesty." Yozak grinned.

„Oh, did you furnish it?"

„Built it, actually."

„You did?!"

„Wow!"

Yuuri could swear that Yozak blushed.

„Well, why don't you sit down, while I serve the food Your Majesty? Or else it'll get cold."

„Wouldn't want that now, would we? What's it today?"

„Bouillon and pork."

„Sounds great!" Yuuri exclaimed and sat down at the table. „And it smells even greater!"

„Yozak is a wonderfull cook, Your Majesty." Conrad said as he, along with Wolfram and Greta, sat down too, while Yozak served the broth.

„Don't call me Your Majesty!"

„Yuuri." Conrad smiled. „As I was aying, there's no better cook than Yozak."

„I trust you. This is awesome." Yuuri said as he tasted it.

„Well I have to be, if I want to survive all by myself." Yozak winked and took Conrad's plate.

„Why don't you get a room-mate?" Wolfram asked and Yozak chuckled.

„I like my privacy. Besides..." he grinned wider, „Perhaps I'll get one sooner than expected."

„Huh?"

„Now now, Yozak. You know my place is at the castle."

„Hmm, yeah, but you could use more free-time. How much soup, princess?"

„The full plate!"

„Wait, what do you mean by that?!" Yuuri asked, obviously confused.

„Huh? I was just asking Greta-chan how many scoops I should give her."

„Yuuri didn't mean that..."

Yozak laughed lightly. „Don't worry, Your Excellency, I know." Then he turned to Conrad. „You say, or I?"

Conrad smiled widely. „I proposed to Yozak."

„And on cue I proposed to him." He winked at his captain who gave him a smile which was almost devilish.

„Eeeeeh?!!!!"

„What did you say?!"

„Awesome!"

„We're marrying on Valentine's Day."

„You're kidding!"

„Nope. Absolutely serious here."

„YUURI!"

*

Third

Gwendal sighed contently as he put down his feather and looked over the empty desk, noting that this had been a very good day.

He woke up to the Sun shining onto his face, ate in peace and worked in silence. Blessed silence. Everybody was out, Günter barricaded himself in the library, and surprisingly Anissina hadn't been bothering him at all, so there had been nothing to disturb him in quietly completing the paperwork.

But still something worried him. Still, why was it so silent? After all, Anissina and Günter were the most loud occupants of the castle...Maybe something happened? Maybe he should go and check on them? Just in case?

He stood up and went out of his office, cautios in every step he made. The castle was silent and it set him even more on alert. Halfway to the invention room he passed the dinning room as something caught his eyes and his look travelled behind the slightly ajar door. There, Günter, Anissina and his mother were having a quiet, pleasent chat over a cup of tea.

Without noticing it, he opened the door, in awe over the sight. His mother noticed him the first.

„Ah, Gwendal!"

„Finished work already?" Günter asked calmly.

„Why don't you have a cup of tea with us?" Anissina invited him.

It was almost much for Gwendal. Since when were thing this...this..._normal_?

„I..."

„Come on, we don't bite!"

Finally nodding, Gwendal went inside, closing the door behind himself. He took an empty seat at the table and a cup was placed immediately in front of him, filled with warm tea. The first sip of the hot liquid was like a balm to his sould and he sighed in delight and leaned back into the chair.

„Isn't this nice?" Günter asked. „Blessed silence..."

„I agree." Anissina said and took a sip. „From time to time a little peace does good."

„Maybe we could take a week off? I hear that the hot spring in Small Shimaron are very relaxing and good for the teint."

„Sounds nice..." With that Anissina turned to Gwendal. „How about it Gwendal? You need a vacation."

Gwendal almost asked her if she came with him. Almost. And it left him stunned speechless. He was right: Things in the New Year were changing and he didn't know whether it was for the better. Things, which he didn't think they would ever come true, were happening and it left him with an unsettling feeling. It was as if impossible was becoming possible and he had the feeling that a big change would be awaiting them. And even bigger change than the one which started with His Majesty Yuuri's reign. He wondered whether that was possible at all. But as his little brother with his adopted daughter and along said Majesty told him upon their return, that Conrad and Yozak were getting married, effectively dimming him speechless, the thought that everything was possible flashed through his mind.

* * *

That's all folks! For now...


	4. Year 1, Bliss

_Oh, will you be my Valentine,_

_For I'm in love with you._

_You and I, _

_Our hearts combine,_

_And make my dreams come true._

Here's the Valentine-part of Winter love! Hope you enjoy it to it's fullest!

**Year one – Bliss **

First-part I

Yozak regarded himself in the mirror one last time and straightened his milky white bridal dress made out of the finest silk. His pale-blue eyeshadow complimented his eyes, just as much as his rosé lipstick complimented his hair and the powder of the darkest red slightly touching his cheek accented his cheekbones and the eyeliner underlined the almond shape of his eyes.

This was it. The day he was getting married and he found himself torn between happy and desperate. Not that he didn't want to marry the man he has loved for almost a century, but he still had his doubts. His soon-to-be husband was a narcissistic skirt-chaser after all (though he was covering it pretty well in front of others) and His Majesty was just too cute.

He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, but it didn't really work. But honestly: Could something work against the nervousity you expierienced before your own wedding? Two months ago Yozak would've said yes. Needless to say, he had changed his mind since then.

He sighed. Conrad said he was the only one, so Yozak decided to trust him. But still...That his „Your Majesty...Yuuri." and that ‚innocent' smile accompanying it were enough to trigger at least a bit of doubt in Yozak. But then again, it wasn't like he didn't want to marry, it was just that...

He sighed again and finally admitted it to himself: It weren't doubts at all. He had long ago thrown every doubt away. Instead it was simply that he had cold feet and wanted to be far far away from here. But...as he looked at the stiff Wolfram sitting next to him, looking like an angel made out of white marble, he decided it wasn't as bad with him.

Second-part I

Yuuri's shoulders were slumped as he sat on the chair on front of his mirror, without really paying attention to his image. One really wouldn't tell that this was the day he was getting, but rather the day he burried his own mother. And Conrad's understanding smile didn't help a bit.

„Your Majesty..."

„Stop fuckin' calling me that!!! You're my godfather for fuck's sake and on top of that we're getting married next to each other, so if you call me only one time again ‚Your Majesty' I _will_ behead you!!!"

Conrad smiled. „Yes, Yuuri. But as I was saying, Your Majesty-"

Yuuri's look was pitch black and Conrad flashed him the most innocent smile he had in his repertoire and without the least bit of bad consciousness continued: „You shouldn't slump. Or the people will think you are unhappy. And then they wouldn't enjoy this wedding. And then Wolfram wouldn't be happy about this wedding and probably start an inferno. That would upset Yozak and I seriously don't want an upset Yozak at my wedding."

„Selfish brat. I seriously can't understand how you can be so calm! You're marrying, damnit!"

Conrad chuckled.

Third-part I

Double-wedding. Someone was gonna die for this, Gwendal decided. A perfectly slow death. Too bad he wasn't able to kill his baby brother. This genious idea providing him with more stress than necessary had been Wolfram's and if it wasn't bad enough that he had to organize it, he couldn't let out his anger on the responsible for this disaster, because it really would end up in a disaster.

Fate was a bitch, he decided.

He looked around the garden. The pairs decided that despite the cold, they wanted to marry outside, under the blue sky of the late winter which announced the coming of the spring. And then Shin Makoku was a warm country and even if here and there was still a bit snow, the weather was fresh, but nice and one could stay out for a while even without a coat. And also, as the Sun shone down on them, the snow shone around them, bathing them in a warm glow, so Gwendal decided it was fine.

Roses were to bloom yet, but the first flowers were already growing, their white petals harmonizing with the small piles of the last snow. The paleness contrasted with the pink hearts thrown around everywhere – Anissina helped with the decorations. But all in all, Gwendal liked the effect it gave: Romantic, but not mushy, cute, but not sweet, fluffy, but not cheesy. It was very subtle and nice, accenting the romantic atmosphere of the happy occassion. Neeldess to say, Annissina had better sense for decoration than he.

First-part II

As Conrad saw him walk down the aisle, his eyes almost fell out and his jaw learned the law of gravity as it fell down and, wouldn't it be for his mouth, almost colided with the floor. He had seen Yozak countless times in a dress, he had seen like every dress in his huge wardrobe and he knew how he looked most of the time in them, but this...this was just breathtaking. He never would've imagined that a day would come he wouldn't wish Yozak out of a dress, into less ridiculous and far more sexy leggins, but this moment he was proved so _so_ _wrong_....Yozak looked like no living being could look. He was just plain simply beautiful. The dress covered his shoulders and upper arms, but revealed a low neckline. He didn't have a ridiculously large chest (actually, he didn't have one at all, for a change), but rather made it seem like it, by that wonderfull periwinkle-blue ribbon. From there the dress hung loose, arranged into small waves, falling down to his feet, covering his legs completely. From his height Conrad could tell he wasn't wearing high-heels.

hair was held up, revealing an ivory-pale neck, and small white flowers, were arranged in it, instead of a lace. The ivory was disturbed only by a blue choker with a single rose quarz embedded in a silver ring. He looked so stunning, it took Conrad's breath completely away, leaving him alive only by the mere image. As he came closer Conrad's eyes settled on his lips and he saw rosé lipstick. He resisted the sudden urge to kiss it away.

He felt himself more and more eager with every passing minute of the wedding and he couldn't keep his eyes from Yozak. The redhead seemed to realize it, because he was smirking like a fox that robbed a bunch of eggs _and_ the farmer's henn. Conrad knew this because his eyes rested especially on the rosey lips. They were so tempting, so inviting...

And as he heard the words „Their bond is sealed. May Shinou bless it and watch over it." he couldn't hold himself back anymore. As he heard the whistles and cat-calls and felt Yozak smiling into the kiss, he found himself grinning into it.

Second-part II

The moment Wolfram appeared before his eyes and an image of a god spread out in front of him, every bit of reluctance fell from him and his back straightened within a split second and a huge grin spread across his face.

Wolfram's dress was off shoulder, revealing strong arms, but accenting his lean form. From the chest down it hung loosely, but a golden ribbon hung freely across his hips. The dress was longer at the back and it seemed it was flowing behind him, following his every move. A golden lace was tied by golden clips to his hair and a golden choker with an esmerald stone was around his neck. He look god-like and his whole presence seemed to glow. Yuuri caught himself wanting him then and there.

The marriage was a blurr to him. He barely heard himself saying the right words, his lips were authomatically following Conrad's words. Everything he could think of was Wolfram, his beautiful Wolfram standing next to him. Then finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Ulrike said: „Their bond is sealed. May Shinou bless it and watch over it."

For a split second the thought „Please not!" flashed through his mind, but then he realized that he was married. It was like a bucket of cold water splashed over him and eh whipped around towards Wolfram and what he saw made his breath hitch. Wolfram was smiling...Genuinly smiling...he looked like an angel...

And suddenly there were whistles and cat-calls around them and he turned his head to see the other pair married today doing something what bordered public sex. „Hey!"

Wolfram silenced him with a kiss.

Third-part II

Gwendal sighed as he slumped down into one of the chairs and looked around the hall only to see dancing couples wearing happy smiles on their faces, glowing as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Someone was really going to die for the idea of a double-wedding. He was tired and barely stood on his feet and wanted nothing else then lay down and sleep untill noon of the third day. But as his eyes drifted towards the middle of the dancing floor, where two dark-blue and two creamy-white fogures twirled around in a contrast of colors, the idea flew out of the nearest window.

He wondered whether he had ever seen his brothers so happy, with genuine smiles on their faces going from ear to ear. The answer came immediately: No. No, he didn't. Because his brothers had never been as happy as they were now. And see the both of them happy at the same time was something Gwendal had always longed for. And if this double-wedding was the cause...he really should be gratefull.

„This is rare."

He looked up to see a crimson haired woman standing in front of him. For once in her life, Anissina wore a gown of the deepest sky-blue, with a wide skirt and a low neckline it surprised Gwendal.

„What is rare?" He asked only to get his attention to the present and prevent his mind wandering around into territories he didn't want to think about right now.

„You're smiling."

This surprised Gwendal. „I am?" his hand involuntarily wandered to his lips and really, there was a faint trace of a smile. And to his even greater surprise, Anissina smiled,- smiled: not smirked, but smiled, as well.

„It looks good."

Gwendal smiled some more and stood up, scooting the crimson-haired woman into his arms.

In the end, he supposed, as he twirled Anissina around to the rhythm of the music, it turned out well. His little brothers, his king and his best spy were married, without any strange incidents involving water dragons, fire-lions and puddles of ‚Judgement' all around them, so he really had little to complain about. Especially when there was this..., he finally admitted it, beautifull woman in his arms, her arm laid on his shoulder, her hand in his hand, smiling to herself, just like his two little brothers, his king and his best spy were smiling.

* * *

This was fun to write!

So, this was it. What do you say about the double-wedding? Good idea, huh? (I just figured Wolf would never let Conrad be wed before him, especially since his fiancé was a wimp, so a double-wedding would be the least he would inciate, don'cha agree?)

R&R!


	5. Year 1, Peace

A rather short piece, but I like it. Kinda. Enjoy! ^^

**Year one – Peace **

First

One month. One long month. His Majesty the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri has been gone now for one whole month on a honeymoon with his Prince consort, leaving all of the paperwork to his chieff of state. Gwendal sighed for what seemed the tousenth time that day. It wasn't that he complained about the absence of the young (unexpierienced) king. Actually, he came faster forward with him gone. It was just that...the castle was so...silent...so unnervingly silent...

And not only His Majesty, but also his younger brother was away, on his own honeymoon, so Gwendal had really nothing to amuse himself with, not even those lame puns Conrad made.

„Gwendaaal...?"

But then again...

He looked up only to see his read-haired childhood friend entering his office with that smile on her face. Not 3 months ago it used to scare him. Now it made his day.

„Anissina. How can I help you?"

„Oh, I was just wondering..."

And as a giggling Greta poked inside, Gwendal knew he wasn't going to like this. So why a smile tugged on the corner of his lips, he didn't know.

Second

„You wimp!"

At the sound of his ‚wife's' voice, the young king groaned. Not again...He had heard those words a bazilion times now during this one month and slowly they made him believe that this was to become the worst month of his whole life.

„What is it this time?" he asked as he turned around to his furious lover.

„Where did you put the socks?! The socks need to go to the bottom of the luggage. Without the socks we can't pack our belongings. Without packing our belongings we can't leave. Without leaving we can't return to the castle. We have to return to the castle tomorrow. We can't return to the castle tomorrow if we don't pack the socks. We can't pack the socks if we don't have them. So where are the socks?!"

„Wolfram...I hate to say this, but you sound like an old housewife."

„You WIMP!!!"

Yuuri sighed heavily. He should have known that marrying Wolfram would be like waving goodbye to peacefull days. Especially when he was about to organize something. Even if it was the smallest thing like return home. Their honeymoon was coming to an end and they had to return to their old and/or new duties. Given that...

Yuuri turned to look at his ‚wife' who was muttering something about socks, wimp and divorce and sighed again. „They are at the bottom of the drawer."

„You wimp! Couldn't you have said that earlier?! Before I searched through the whole room?!"

„More like destroyed it..."

„What was that, you wim-"

And just like that a pair of lips silence him effectively. If that one month was good at least for one thing for Yuuri, it was the discovery, that the best way to shut Wolfram up was to kiss him. And to keep him silent...well, let that remain in the privacy and peace of their honeymoon.

Third

Yozak stretched his long, well-shaped legs and burried his fingers in the soft, golden sand. Oh how he loved Bandarbia...It was always warm and blessed with eternal sunshine, smiling people everywhere, soft vibrations of the earth underneath him when he made love with the person he promised himself to...

Island of dreams was it. Island of dreams, island of love...Oh yeah, no doubt about it: Bandarbia was his favorite island.

„Just what are you thinking about?" he heard the soft voice as silent footsteps stoped next to him and he felt a familiar presence sit next to him.

He opened his eyes and looked up into two honey-brown orbs.

„Nothing, really." He look over the horizon to the setting Sun. „Just how much I love this island."

„Only the island?"

Skyblue met sunrise golden and lost themselves in each other's flames.

„No. I love you more."

Their lips met in a soft touch and they stared each other into the eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

„Connrad?"

„Hm?"

„That family-thing..."

He didn't need to finish as a silent groan could be heard. „Not again...In the past month we worked on it more than in our whole life."

Yozak smirked at his husband. „You sound like you didn't enjoy it at all."

„Now where would you come to that assumption...?" Conrad returned the smirk and leaner forward.

„Dunno. Maybe a little kitty hinted it."

„Did that little kitty peck you too?"

„Scratched me with it's claws, actually."

„Left a few marks, huh?"

„Uhum..."

„Want me to heal them?"

„Please..."

And no more talking was done that evening as the Sun set completely, leaving the two lovers hidden by the darkness of the night.

* * *

Hope ya liked it!

R&R

Aki-chan


End file.
